Sorry
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Kepergian Hinata membuat sebagian hati Sasuke terasa kosong. Ia berjanji akan melamar Hinata jika keduanya sudah bertemu. Inilah risiko ketika jatuh cinta. Dan Sasuke menerimanya./"Ah, lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-kun."/"Biar kuantar,"/Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."/ for 14OFSHE. Sorry—Justin Bieber. Prompt: Silver.
_"Karena cinta sangat luar biasa. Cinta bisa saja berbalik arah untuk mengendalikan dirimu sendiri,"—unknown._

•

•

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fanfic is Mine—IChikaze Kimi—**

 _ **Standard Warning Applied**_

 **Sorry**

•

 _Lagu Sorry dipopulerkan oleh_ _Justin Bieber_ _. Isinya gak terlalu nyambung sama judul XD. Prompt: Silver—Cincin. Untuk_ _ **14OFSHE.**_

•

•

•

 _ **SUARA**_ tepukan tangan terdengar riuh. Disahuti oleh teriakan histeris para mahasiswi. Wajah datarnya mengangguk pelan ketika dosen mempersilahkan untuk duduk kembali. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia sangat malas karena para mahasisiwi genit siap menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan bodoh, rayuan murahan, dan ajakan yang akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

Uchiha Sasuke. 19 tahun. Begitu banyak decak kagum dan pujian dilontarkan padanya karena kejeniusan serta ketampanan bak dewa Yunani. Apalagi, ia adalah adik dari pemilik perusahaan besar dan terkenal di bidang otomotif seantero Jepang.

Ya, pada akhirnya, Itachi kembali normal karena sudah menemukan wanita yang dicintainya. Haruno Sakura.

Sedangkan dirinya sangat hampa dan penuh penyesalan pada teman kecilnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menganggunya, mengusiknya, membebaninya lagi. Namun, malah membuat Sasuke makin sengsara.

Ya, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

"Hei, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

 _"Hei, Sasu! Ayo suapi aku! Kita makan siang bersama!"_

"Ya." Balas Sasuke tanpa sadar. Suara Hinata kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Pekikan histeris gadis itu kembali menyadarkan Sasuke sepenuhnya, ia menaikkan sebelah alis. Rasanya, ia belum menolak ajakan perempuan ini. "Apa?"

"Kau setuju makan siang denganku?! Astaga!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke menggeram pelan. Kalau seperti ini, mau tidak mau ia harus memenuhi janji perempuan yang bahkan namanya saja tidak Sasuke tahu.

Ha, dia memang kejam.

Sialnya lagi, cepat sekali kelasnya berakhir. Sasuke pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh wanita berambut hitam menuju kantin, bahkan ketika wanita yang baru diketahu bernama Himeka itu menanyakan makanan yang ingin dipesannya, Sasuke menggeleng dan malah memesan soda.

Toh kalau ia sakit, itu urusannya. Mungkin Hinata juga akan datang lalu merawatnya

 _Ha, khayalan yang bagus sekali_ , ledek Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Beginilah hidupnya. Penuh semua hal membosankan dan monoton. Menurut pendapat Sakura, efek ini melebihi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Semua kebosanan dan monoton ini bukanlah efek melainkan risiko.

 _Risiko ketika jatuh cinta._

…

Mendengus pun Sasuke sudah bosan. Berulang kali obsidiannya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pas di tangannya tapi tetap saja, teman-teman yang ditunggu belum datang. Ditambah, ponsel miliknya _lowbatt_. Dan sekarang, ia sudah seperti orang dungu menunggu di kafe bernama Ai.

Sembari menunggu, ia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna indigo dimana sebuah cincin berwana _silver_ berkilau dengan ukiran nama "Uchiha" di bagian dalam. Ya, katakan Sasuke tidak waras karena akan melamar Hinata suatu hari nanti jika bertemu. Ia tahu kalau akan sedikit sulit mendapatkan hati Hinata, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia masih ingat perkataan calon kakak iparnya kalau kerja keras adalah kata lain keajaiban( ***)**

Ia menyimpan lagi kotak beludru itu di kantung celananya dan melirik jam tangan. "Sial," umpatnya pelan. Sudah sejam lebih menunggu, namun salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang menunjukkan eksistensi. Benar-benar memakan habis kesabaran Sasuke yang tinggal sedikit.

 _Setengah jam lagi. Dan kalau mereka tidak datang,_ i'm out _,_ pikirnya kesal. Bahkan, gelas yang berisi _orange juice_ sudah kosong dan masih dibiarkan teronggok di depannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata sekilas, lalu melirik jam tangan lagi. _Lima belas menit lagi_ , pikirnya jengah.

Sebuah tangan lentik menepuk bahu kanannya sekali dari belakang. " _Ano_ , apakah anda akan pergi, Tuan? Aku sedang mencari tempat," ucap gadis itu sopan dan lembut. Rasanya, ingin memberikan tatapan tajam dan kata-kata singkat nan pedas sudah hilang dari akalnya.

 _Mungkin sudah saatnya_. Sasuke melirik lagi jam tangan, _great_ , sudah tinggal lima menit dan belum ada yang datang. Cih, persetan dengan tugas, dia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. "Tuan?" Suara lembut itu menyentaknya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan memutar balik tubuhnya. Sepasang obsidiannya melebar sesaat, apakah ini mimpi? Bahkan reaksi yang diberikan gadis dihadapannya sama; terkejut dan mendadak kaku. "Hinata?" Akhirnya, sebuah kata meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

Hinata seketika tersadar. Senyum simpul terpampang di wajah manisnya. "Ah, lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sebuah desiran bergejolak dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau sepertinya buru-buru. Menunggu teman?"

 _Tidak. Peduli setan dengan teman._ "Hn. Kau?" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas—ah, maaf, aku memperlambatmu." Reflek, ketika gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya hendak pergi, Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Ia rindu. Tidak dapat nilai juga tidak apa-apa. Harus mengulang satu semester pun dijabani.

Entah sejak kapan, Hinata menjadi prioritas diatas tugas. Sebanding dengan keluarganya.

"Aku tidak jadi menunggu. Mengobrol?" Hinata terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk setuju. Keduanya duduk di meja pesanan Sasuke, anehnya malah keheningan yang menguasai keduanya.

Sasuke masih sibuk mengamati rupa Hinata setelah tiga tahun. Tidak ada yang berubah yang signifikan. Hanya rambut indigo nya yang sudah memanjang hingga pinggang—bahkan, sepertinya sudah melewati pinggang. Sedangkan Hinata, memikirkan adanya perubahan dalam sikap Sasuke. Ya, lelaki dihadapannya banyak perkembangan. Sudah berani membuat obrolan. Kemajuan pesat, pikir Hinata.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Dimana kau kuliah sekarang?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunudukkan kepalanya sedikit. Malu sekaligus canggung. _Awkwardness_.

Tersadar, Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Universitas Konoha. Kau?"

"Universitas Amintillius. Wah, universitas kita bersebelahan." Balas Hinata mencoba menghilangkan canggung namun gagal. Keduanya kembali terdiam, dan Hinata teringat sesuatu. Tatapannya berubah sedikit nanar. " _Gomennasai_ , Sasuke- _kun_. S-seharusnya aku ... tidak mengganggumu lagi. A-aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu—"

"Jangan. Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku adalah remaja labil. Aku tidak lagi punya _teman_ sepertimu. _Munafik_." Tatapannya melunak, tidak lagi memperlihatkan kegelapan yang menyeramkan dan kejam. Kali ini ... Kegelapan abadi yang menggoda untuk dimasuki lalu kau akan terjebak selamanya.

Hinata sudah pernah merasakannya sekali bahkan, bekas-bekasnya masih ada. Kali ini, jangan sampai terjerat _lagi_.

Namun untuk berteman tidak salah, bukan? Memberanikan diri, Hinata menyentuh lembut tangan Sasuke yang mencekal dirinya dan memegangnya dengan senyum di wajah. " _Daijobu_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Kita ... _teman._ " Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

 _Ya, teman hidup_ , lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Keduanya kembali mengobrol, larut dalam topik yang disukai. Sehingga Hinata lupa untuk melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tangan Sasuke. Jangan tanya bagaimana Sasuke, karena ia masih sadar dan tahu, namun dibiarkan. Kesempatan emas tidak datang dua kali, Bung.

"... Oh, ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Apa penggemarmu membludak? Bahkan, teman kampusku menyukaimu," Hinata terkikik pelan, ia hendak menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berdering, namun merasakan sesuatu menahannya.

Tiba-tiba rona merah menjalar di wajahnya. Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan Hinata, dan kecanggungan sedikit mengintip keduanya. Jika Sasuke sedang memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemandangan lain, maka Hinata berkerut ketika membaca pesan.

Jujur, Sasuke sedikit penasaran dan ikut bingung.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm?"

"Apa arti dari _one four three_?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Mungkin ia terlalu fokus pada ponsel, sehingga tidak memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedikit memerah.

Sumpah, perkataan Hinata sedikit ambigu. "Eum, artinya _i love you_. Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, sudah tiga orang mengirimiku pesan yang sama. Mereka memujiku lalu di akhir pesan menulis _one four three_. Padahal kami baru kenal satu bulan," kekehan pelan mengalun lembut dari Hinata. Ah, seandainya sulung Hyuuga itu tidak sibuk membalas pesan, maka wajah Sasuke yang mengeras sangat terlihat.

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk menyadap ponsel Hinata, nanti.

Selesai membalas pesan, Hinata mendongak dan sedikit bingung melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Apa salahnya? "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kau membalas apa pada ketiga orang itu?" Sasuke bertanya balik, ada nada cemburu didalamnya. Berharap Hinata membalas pesan itu dengan kata-kata kasar.

Hinata memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. "Aku berterimakasih dan berkata kalau aku hanya menganggap mereka teman. Selesai." Dahinya berkerut melihat Sasuke menghela napas lega. Teringat sesuatu, Hinata menepuk dahinya dan matanya bergerak gelisah. "A-aku harus pergi sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_., Sel—"

Sasuke menahan Hinata yang sudah bangkit berdiri lalu melihat jam tangan sebelum akhirnya ikut berdiri. "Biar kuantar,"

"Eh? Apa kau kerep—"

"Tidak. Kebetulan aku akan pergi ke apartemen _aniki_. Ayo, kau sudah telat." Tangannya menarik Hinata untuk mengikuti, beruntung gadis itu tidak menolak. Makin lama, Sasuke menarik tubuh gadis itu supaya sejajar dengannya, yang beruntungnya lagi tidak disadari Hinata.

Karena pada dasarnya itu, Sasuke lebih pintar dari Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn. Oh, pakailah cincin ini. Sebagai simbol kalau kau adalah temanku." _teman hidup_ , lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai dalam hati. Ia mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak beludru berwarna indigo yang selalu dikantunginya. "Dan sebagai permintaan maafku."

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak perlu repot seperti ini, Sasuke- _kun_. Bagaimana kalau kujadikan kalung saja?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mendapat persetujuan, Hinata segera melepas kalung yang ia pakai lalu mengganti bandul kalung itu dengan cincin pemberian Sasuke. Manis. Hinata memang cocok memakainya.

"Ayo." Tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan hati-hati. Membiarkan Hinata yang wajahnya merona merah namun tidak melayangkan protes ke bungsu Uchiha itu. Sayang sekali Hinata tidak bisa melihat seringai yang bermain di wajah Sasuke sekarang.

•

 **OMAKE**

•

Itachi membuka pintu apartemennya, dan mendapati sang _otoutou_ yang berdiri dengan wajah masam. Bahkan ketika mempersilahkan masuk, kekehan tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sehingga bantal sofa mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Dan dengan kurangajarnya, Itachi tertawa keras.

Bagi Sasuke, mempunyai seorang _baka aniki_ seperi Itachi adalah sebuah kutukan untuk dirinya. Miris.

"Berhentilah tertawa, sialan." Umpat Sasuke sambil menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di _remote tv_. Statusnya kini; _senggol, santet!_

Setelah tawanya reda, Itachi menempatkan diri di sebelah Sasuke lalu bersiul santai. Mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan, baru kali ini _setelah sekian lama_ , Itachi melihat Sasuke dengan aura _shinigami_. "Jadi, apa bencana yang menimpamu, hm?'

"Aku akan pindah universitas." Balas Sasuke cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Itachi terkejut sesaat lalu tertawa. "Hoo, menyesal juga 'kan? Sudah kukatakan, Hinata itu manis dan banyak peminat. Bahkan, Shisui yang melihatnya beberapa bulan lalu saat kunjungan ke mansion Hyuugan pun terpesona."

Sasuke yang mendengar makin panas, ia akan bekerja keras! Mungkin setelah pindah ke Universitas Amintillius nanti, Sasuke langsung mendekati Hinata lalu diam-diam menyadap ponsel sulung Hyuuga itu.

"Kau juga sudah pernah melihat Hinata sebelum ini 'kan, Sasuke? Halah, mengaku saja. Kau mengirim mata-mata untuk mengikuti Hinata bukan?" Itachi melempar bantal sofa ke wajah tampan Sasuke dan menggelengkan kepala melihat seringaiannya. "Aku yakin cincin lamaranmu itu juga sudah kau berikan pada Hinata 'kan? Dia menerimamu, eh?"

"Aku bilang kalau itu simbol permintaan maafku dan pertanda kalau aku ingin menjadi temannya. Dia menjadikannya kalung."

Dahi Itachi berkerut sedikit. "Huh? Kau serius? Teman? Kukira kau—"

"Ya, maksudku, teman hidup, _aniki_."

Pria berambut panjang itu geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan adiknya. Kasihan Hinata karena akan suatu hari nanti akan menjadi istrinya. Itachi yakin pendapatnya benar kalau—

—Sasuke memang sudah gila, rupanya.

•

•

 **FINISHED~!**

•

•

 **A/N : Kimi cuma nongol sebentar buat event SasuHina; 14OFSHE. Ntar bulan Juni-Juli bakal ada kejutan buat seluruh readers! Semoga bumbu manis racikan Kimi dalam fict ini kerasa yak! XD**


End file.
